mystixxvampiresfandomcom-20200214-history
Talin
Talin is one of the girls/dolls present in Mystixx Vampires. She is a natural beauty whom everyone adores. Personality Talin is as beautiful and trendy as they come! She loves everything pink: almost everything she owns is pink, from clothing, to accessories and even a car. She is very well-known around school and most-likely the most popular out of the four girls due to knowing the hippest people at their school and the coolest places to hang out. She has plenty of admirers, friends, fans, and maybe a couple of foes, too. Girls at school love her, but some don't; however, Talin couldn't care in the least bit since she's confident enough to just be herself. She isn't the least bit shallow and is very talkative and funny, and while she hangs out with many girls and enjoys doing so, she's always on the look for that special boy. While Talin isn't very mean or rude, or shallow or snobby, she happens to be quite manipulative and can get anything she wants without the least bit of remorse. Her most favorite foods are usually made of meat. Appearance Day Talin is a pale-purple skinned female with average frame and decent size bust. She has big bright maple-brown colored eyes and wears just a little bit of soft pink lipstick. Her hair is a very dark brown color, possibly brunette and very curly, reaching almost her fingertips when her arms would be held straight down. Her hair style almost resembles a popular Japanese hairstyle known as "Hime-cut". The bangs of her hair are neatly cut and held with a thin black headband. Her eyebrows are brown colored and somewhat thin. Talin wears a dark gray tube-top with thin glittery pink stripes and a single frilly pink shoulder strap. The top of her shirt has dark pink lining and a small bow, while the bottom half is bright pink. Her pants are black loose kapris with pink lines, belt, and frilled lining. Talin also wears multiple silver bracelets with three on her left wrist and one on her right. Her shoes are black high-heels with pink ribbons. Often she can be seen with a pink heart purse. Night As a vampire, Talin's long curly hair brown hair has been pulled up into short curled pigtails/buns worn with few strands hanging down and a small black top-hat. She also has a lot of hair framing her face and long bangs. Her hair is also pink! Amazing! she is just like birtney spears! Her eyes have turned dark blue while her lips now slightly darker and her eyebrows much lighter. She wears a sparkly pink top with black bustier-segment with a bright pink bow at the chest and white princess-puff sleeves. She also has a three-layer pleat skirt with sparkls and many blue and silver spots, the third layer being fishnet material. On her feet are pink skinny boots with dark lines and black heels, tops, bottoms and buckles at the ankle. Music Video Talin appears in the official Mystixx Music video with a cute Lolita-gothic design. She has semi-curly, about chest length pink hair with one side being a darker, dingy shade of pink. She wears a velvet red bow in her hair. Her attire is black with red and white extra coloring. Doll This section will list the differences between the doll and official artwork. Differences of the Day *The dolls hair appears with many flips, not curls *No headband present *The dolls eyes are bright blue, not brown *Her top is gray with white polkadots and pink lines, while the bottom matches the art in color, the top part does not. *Slightly less detailing on her pants. Differences of the Night *The dolls hair doesn't match the art works at all! Its the same color but worn almost like the day forms. She also does not have the hat. *The top lacks black coloring that the art has. *Slightly shorter boots *a longer skirt that lacks its layers *Lips are very dark colored *The night versions eyes are light brown, not dark blue. Beta-Talin Earlier stages of Talin shows that she had pinkish skin and big blue eyes. Her hair, while the same style lacked its headband. Her top and jewelry were almost the same, while her pants were pure black kapris. Her heels also were slightly different in style. Talin's night form had the same hair and hat as the currents but her eyes were a bright teal-blue. She wore a long sleeved shirt with big pink bow and lower black half that was modified into a tee-shirt currently. Her skirt was much plainer, but still pink and three-teared. The boots she wore were pink with tons of black markings and lace work while the bottom was silver. Trivia *In her original artwork, many accused Talin of resembling Monster High's '''Draculaura. '''They are a lot alike as well and both share a pink and black color scheme. *A Talin is a high-molecular-weight cytoskeletal protein concentrated at regions of cell–substratum contact. Though its possible her name is a misspelling of "Talon" the claw most birds have. * Gallery Draculaura copy.png|The infamous Talin picture Talon Doll.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Protagonists